1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for securing wires to terminals of multiterminal connectors. The terminals in the connectors are the type comprising solder cups for receiving bared wire ends.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While the soldering of wires to the terminals cups is accomplished in various ways, one present technique is the use of solder rings disposed in heat shrinkable tubes.
In this arrangement a solder ring is disposed within a small, elongated thermoplastic tubular member. The solder ring is compressibly secured in a relatively fixed position within the tubular member by the member. The plastic tube is the type that shrinks when exposed to heat.
In securing the wire to a cup-type terminal, the solder ring and tube combination are placed over the bared wire end received in the terminal cup. Hot air is then blown or directed against the tubular member and solder ring assembly. The heat is sufficient to melt the solder ring and at the same time causes the tube to shrink. The solder, when melted, flows into the cup forming a solder connection between the bare wire end and the cup. The shrinking of the plastic tube provides a secured insulation over the soldered wire end and terminal.
The problem with this system is that it is cumbersome to implement. An operator needs to assemble the wire and plastic tube and solder ring combination to a connector terminal. Usually a large number of terminals are present on each connector. Then the operator has to either place the joints in front of the hot air or else direct the hot air against the joints. The temperature at which this is accomplished is difficult to control at the joint. Excessive or insufficient heat tends to produce a poor joint. To accomplish the interconnections of hundreds of connectors in this manner is a tedious task.